1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as a shutter apparatus and a digital camera including a shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2007-316503 proposes an image pickup apparatus and a shutter apparatus, which perform an image pickup operation with a combination of a focal plane shutter and an electronic shutter. This image pickup apparatus starts an exposure due to charge storage start scan and finishes an exposure operation due to a travelling of blade groups composed of mechanical shutters. In this shutter apparatus, when a charge lever performs a release of a fasten locking member after a driving lever is sucked and held due to an energization to an electric magnet, the blade groups moves from a state closing a shutter opening to a state opening the shutter opening (return operation). After that, when the charge lever performs a release of the driving lever and the energization to the electric magnet is cut at a predetermined timing, the driving lever drives along with the blade lever in a direction in which the blade groups closes the shutter opening.
However, in JP 2007-316503, restoring a bound of the blade groups at the return operation needs a long time. Since a driving lever cannot be driven until the bound restores, in order to guarantee shutter accuracy, there is a problem that the release time lag becomes longer and the continuous shooting speed becomes slower.
Additionally, a digital camera including a function (hereinafter referred to as “live view”) has been proposed. The live view is a function which displays an object image shot by an image pickup element on a monitor such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) as a finder image to observe an object when shooting.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2012-118346, since a driving lever abuts against a cam top of a cam gear in a live view state, energizing to an electric magnet during the live view does not need.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2007-279270, a camera, which is selectable both a state performing a mirror driving and a shutter charge driving and a state performing the shutter charge driving in a state stopping a mirror using one motor, is proposed.
However, in JP 2012-118346, since the main mirror and the blade groups cannot independently drive, the main mirror moves when executing a release operation in the live view.
On the other hand, in JP 2007-279270, although a main mirror and blade groups can independently drive using one motor, energizing to the electric magnet in the live view needs. Additionally, since the configuration of the camera becomes complicated configuration including a planetary mechanism, a shutter driving member for the shutter, and a driving member for both mirror/shutter driving, the camera increases in size and in cost.